


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by FromEarpToHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromEarpToHaught/pseuds/FromEarpToHaught
Summary: WayHaught Week 2020/ Sunday MorningNicole found herself driving those few extra miles every morning just to take a nice long sip of Waverly's tea. But this day was different, there was something more in the gaze the Officer received.The new contact between them was of hot mouths exploring the other, tongues tracing lips and hands smoothing against skin.
Relationships: WayHaught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Easy Like Sunday Morning

The crisp morning air blew past the homestead with a quiet whisper. Inside, Waverly Earp prepped a hot mug of tea, cupping it between her fingers before carrying it towards the living room. The gentle rays of light streamed into the home creating shadows against objects as they danced. With slow and precise steps, the brunette pulled open the front door, her bare feet smacking the porch as she crept outside. She wasn’t prepared for the cool breeze which kissed her skin as the pads of her fingers began to warm.

“Waves, I told you I would come inside.” Nicole stood over the brunette, her red hair blowing against her cheeks. She instinctively ran her gloved hands over Waverly’s shoulders, warming her arms as the brunette’s nose crinkled as she smiled.

“You know Wynonna banned you from the house.” She pressed the mug against the taller woman’s chest. “Besides, this way she won’t hear us talking through those thin walls.” Waverly continued to smile up at the redhead who wanted to protest against sitting outside over hanging out in the warm house. She knew Wynonna would curse her if her baby sister got sick.

Nicole grabbed the tea with one hand, turning towards the dark colored banister before placing the mug down. She wouldn’t forgive herself either if the brunette came to the police station one of these days even with a slight sniffle. Nicole quickly pulled off her cop jacket, the thick material falling against Waverly’s arms as she was swallowed in fabric.

“Thank you.” A vibrant smile fell from the brunette’s lips, her toes knocking against Nicole’s boots as she leaned up to kiss the woman. Their lips slowly met, a gentle peck hardly connecting the two before Waverly lifted herself up higher, her arms pressing into Nicole’s shoulder. Warm lips erased the chill from the smaller woman, a smile creeping across her face before Nicole pulled back.

“Here sit with me.” Waverly grabbed the front end of the coat, tugging it closed around her before sitting against the porch swing. The redhead nearby grabbed her tea, taking her place next to her girlfriend. Waverly quickly pulled her legs up close, looking more like an adorable turtle in a shell than anything. “The sunrise always looks so picturesque from here.” The brunette pointed out just as Nicole began to sway the two of them against the swing.

“Waves, I know we’ve spoken about this before but…maybe you could start spending a few nights at my place. And wake up next to me.” Nicole tilted her head, her smolder forming perfectly from under her lips. Waverly already felt the warmth in her belly just from staring at the woman, but knew the idea of it was long down the line.

“Wynonna still needs me. Who will she have if I visit often? Or even move in?” The brunette caught her own words as they fell from her lips. Nicole slinked her hand under the coat, brushing the brunette’s knee softly with her fingers.

“You’ve thought about moving in with me?” The taller woman’s eyes began to lighten from the rising sunlight in the distance. The sky taking over a purplish orange color as the blue shifted in behind it.

“I’ve thought about a lot of things.” Waverly lowered her head in embarrassment, her own thoughts starting to excite her. Although Nicole couldn’t hear the chatter in her head, it felt as if she could. The brunette’s cheeked slowly began to blush as she rolled her eyes and bit down on her lip. “Anyway, how long until you have to head to the cop shop?”

“Waves. You can tell me anything.” Nicole’s gloved finger brushed under the brunette’s chin, bringing her gaze back to her own. “I’m always at your disposal. But I definitely don’t want to be disposed of.”

“Oh, never. You’re stuck with me. It’s just…” Waverly leaned into the soft embrace before shifting, her knee hitting Nicole’s as she pulled her legs under her. “What would our perfect morning look like to you? Because so far, every day you drive miles from your house early in the morning just to drink my tea.”

“I like your tea.”

“Yeah well…what if you came over and we had more than tea one day?” Waverly blushed, placing her hands against Nicole’s uniform pants, her eyes focused on the dark ones gazing back. “What would be a perfect morning to you involving more than tea?”

“I don’t know.” Nicole smiled, her dimple slowly growing deeper, “waking up next to you would be nice.”

“Okay.” The brunette found herself fishing for words Nicole had no idea she wanted her to say.

“And maybe have breakfast in bed.”

“Um-hum.”

“I make some mean flap-jacks.” Nicole boasts as Waverly tilts her head, her eyes trying to convey what she wanted although her girlfriend was trying her best not to take her gaze for anything more than the sweet look she often gave. “What would your morning look like?”

“Well…” Waverly bit on her bottom lip, nibbling against the tender skin before she smirked. “We’d probably already be naked.”

“Oh.” Nicole grinned. “And?”

“And I wouldn’t mind the entire breakfast in bed part, that’s pretty cute as long as you’re cooking.”

“Why me?”

The brunette shrugged, a sly smile against her cheeks, “I’d probably be thinking of ways to make you scream my name.” Waverly’s words caused the cop to gulp, her eyes searching her girlfriend’s face over and over again. Waverly licked her lips, her playful gaze turning into something else. Nicole opened her mouth to speak, words bubbling up from her throat but never coming out. She closed her mouth, before brushing her gloved hand through her hair.

“I would love that. But Wynonna’s always here.” Nicole pointed out. “So does this mean you’ll come to my place one of these nights and we can bring in the morning together?”

“Or…” Waverly scanned the homestead, knowing the barn was just as cold inside as it was out. The wooden frame leaving cracks and not much to be desired within it. The brunette turned towards Nicole’s cop car, her eyebrow raising as she faced her girlfriend.

“Or what?”

Waverly slowly pushed herself off the porch swing, her feet growing cold once more as she slowly backed up towards the steps. She stretched her arm out from under the thick coat fabric, her head tilting as she wiggled her finger. Nicole stood, pacing over cautiously as she tried to read the mind of the brunette. Waverly placed her palm up to stop the redhead’s movements, a smirk growing ever so brightly against her face.

“We could always start this Sunday morning off a little differently. Check off a few things on our list.”

“Our early morning list?” Nicole questioned as the brunette quietly nodded, her eyes dropping towards the ground. She didn’t want to say the words, but her gaze went towards the cop cruiser. Nicole’s eyes grew. “You want to…in the cruiser?”

“I mean, if you want to.” Waverly shrugged. “It’s warmer than the barn, and Wynonna will never have to hear a thing.” As the brunette stood waiting at the base of the steps, Nicole quickly glanced down at her watch. She would have to be at the station in less than twenty minutes. She pondered her options, tossing her head back in thought as Waverly cleared her throat. “Or you could go to work…”

“No.” Nicole quickly answered. Her mind already made up. She stepped over towards Waverly, her hand falling against her lower back as she leaned in to plant a soft kiss against her lips. Their noses brushed for a moment, warmth filling their bellies as Nicole pulled back. “I have to start the car.” She stepped off the porch. “I’ll be right back.” The redhead rushed over towards the driver’s side of her vehicle, placing the key into the ignition before unlocking the doors. Her steps were swift and calculated as she brought herself back over, smiling up at the brunette waiting for her.

“What brings you here so early in the morning, Sheriff Haught?” Waverly pushed her arms into the holes of the cop jacket, gazing down at the redhead before her.

“I heard there was a disturbance on the homestead.”

“Oh?” The brunette tilted her head, the small flutter in her stomach growing. “And you came here to do what?”

“Investigate.” Nicole stretched her hand out for Waverly’s. “You have to come with me, Miss Earp.”

“If I must.” She tried holding back her excitement as the taller woman scooped her up, one arm falling under her legs while the other trailed her back. Nicole walked towards the cruiser, shifting Waverly’s weight as she pulled open the rear door. The redhead watched as the brunette slid out of her arms, slowly pushing herself against the other door as Nicole climbed inside. The moment Nicole’s body met the seat, closing the steel frame behind her, Waverly crashed their lips together and began clawing blindly at the woman’s uniform. It was an unexpected action, causing Nicole to grab the brunette’s waist, trying to settle her. But Waverly had been annoyed by the layers they both wore, pushing herself back to peel off the coat covering her arms. Nicole helped, dropping the fabric onto the floor before roughly tossing her own gloves after it.

The new contact between them was of hot mouths exploring the other, tongues tracing lips and hands smoothing against skin. Waverly gently trailed the pads of her fingers against Nicole’s cheek, pressing their lips together, slowly trailing pecks against the redhead’s jaw line. The humming vehicle being the only sound surrounding them other than small pants and heavy breaths. Waverly’s hands slid into thick red locks as she tugged against the strands, her nails slightly scratching against Nicole’s scalp. Neither woman could take in a full complete breath, going in for one kiss after another. Nicole’s hands slinked under the brunette’s thin night top, sparks numbing her fingers as their skin met. Waverly pulled back to take in air, her face lightly flushed and tinted.

Nicole ran her fingers against the brunette’s abdomen as her nails trailed against smooth skin, wandering higher and higher. The redhead’s motion caused a slight purr to escape Waverly’s lips, her fingers cupping the brunette’s breast as her thumbs delicately brushed against the hardening flesh. She quickly helped the brunette remove her annoying top. The air from the cop car caused an instant ripple of small chill bumps to form against the newly exposed skin. Waverly blushed, her hands threading against Nicole’s buttoned up top, her fingers pushing the small objects nervously through their loops. One button after the other began to release their hold against the cop’s body. Nicole’s stomach came into view as Waverly leaned in to kiss the skin right above the redhead’s belly button.

“We should lose these too.” The brunette brought her warm mouth lower as fabric ran against her lip. Waverly found the backseat restricting some of her movement, backing up against the door as her hands met the clasp of dark pants. Nicole was patient, her skin on fire as she awaited her girlfriend’s movement. Fingers slipping under the band, tugging gently as Nicole’s abdomen hitched. Waverly unclasped the button, her gentle hands gripping the zipper next. Nicole watched the brunette’s head move with her actions, shifting between her legs as she groaned at the slow pace. The redhead lifted up off the seat to assist with removing the fabric. Waverly sat up, her teeth falling against her bottom lip as she wiggled her eyebrow, taking in the white yet very soaked panties. She couldn’t believe that this was her girlfriend sprawled out so beautifully before her.

Nicole reached for the brunette’s hips, pulling her back into her lap as their mouths found the other’s once more. The redhead worked her fingers against the brunette’s pajama pants, her finger trailing against the rim as she brought her hand towards the front. Waverly opened her mouth wider, her tongue harshly working against Nicole’s as she felt the redhead’s hand slip under her underwear. The brunette pushed up on the officer’s shoulders, allowing herself leverage as the woman began to trail her hand against her opening. A slow brush against her clit caused a moan to fall from her lips, captured only in response by the redhead’s smirk. Her breast brushed against the cop’s cheek a gentle kiss being given to the flesh.

Nicole wasted no time in slipping a finger into the brunette’s folds. Waverly’s body instantly reacting to the new pressure between her legs, the throbbing that once took place now being filled by a slow and calculated motion. The brunette began to devour the taller woman’s lips, their mouths becoming bruised by the constant pressure against them. Nicole slid in a second finger to accompany the first, her hand moving against Waverly’s swaying hips. The brunette’s moans slowly began to grow, passing the vibrating whimpers onto the woman below her. Nicole angled her digits within Waverly causing the brunette to lower herself against the redhead’s lap and rock her hips against her fingers. There was no other care in the world as the two lost themselves in the other. Waverly’s building release evident as a third finger joined the previous two. The brunette picked up her pace as Nicole smiled into an off centered kiss. The cruiser’s windows slowly fogging as the warmth from the inside blocked the view from the outside world. Waverly brought her teeth against Nicole’s lips and tugged, her body filling with pleasure as the pressure between her legs and the buildup in her stomach met, creating a tidal wave of desire which washed over her.

They weren’t done however. Waverly slowly allowed Nicole to retrieve her hand back, watching as the redhead attempted to lick her fingers, but stopping her. There was something the brunette had always wanted to try and found herself too shy to admit out loud. But in this instance, she reached down into the pocket of the thick cop jacket and pulled out the pair of silver handcuffs. Nicole's eyebrow rose as Waverly placed the cuffs against the redhead’s abdomen, leaning forward to remove her bra as quickly as possible.

“What are you going to do with those, Miss Earp?” Nicole questioned, a gleam of hope in her eyes.

“I’ve been thinking…” Waverly reached for the cold steel, gently clasping one end to Nicole’s arm, the clicking notches causing her excitement. “Maybe you’ve been the bad one all along, Officer Haught.” The brunette lowered her gaze as she pressed her girlfriend to lay completely on her back, her legs bending at the knees as Waverly straddled her.

“I’m a good cop.” Nicole whispered.

“If that’s so, prove it.” Waverly quickly looped the chain around the handle of the door, her fingers smoothing against Nicole’s other wrist before clasping it. “Do as I say, and you’ll be rewarded.”

“And if I don’t?” The redhead slyly replied.

“Well then, I don’t think I’ll let you have an orgasm.”

“That’s just mean.” Nicole complained as Waverly gently rocked against her waist, their eyes never leaving the other. Waverly trailed her fingers up the redhead’s body, taking in the small beauty marks which lay against her skin. Her hands palmed over Nicole’s breast as the woman squirmed under her. Waverly bent down, her mouth kissing around the tender skin. Her tongue leaving heat marks up the mound towards the hardened nipple. Nicole always told Waverly how good she was with her mouth, the way her tongue did wonders whenever she willed it so. The brunette began to nibble against the acute nipple, her tongue happily rolling along the flesh as Nicole gasped in pleasure. Waverly’s mouth trailing between the redhead’s breast giving attention to the opposite side. Her lips sucking against the tender skin, bringing the flesh between her teeth before she pulled against the hardened flesh.

Waverly enjoyed the slow tease, it was something she found herself really good at. Nicole however found the process agonizing, but she took it without complaint. The throbbing between her legs building as he warmth built deep within her stomach. The brunette’s lips wandered up against the redhead’s neck, gently leaving small pecks here and there until she met Nicole’s awaiting mouth. Waverly slid her hand between them, her fingers threading against the redhead’s stomach. The light underwear against Nicole’s body was quickly peeled back, her girlfriend’s hand sliding roughly between her legs as excitement stirred. There was anticipation in the action, a palm resting against the warm core as the redhead awaited contact. Waverly didn’t touch her however, pushing herself down Nicole’s body, attentively watching as the redhead moved her arms against the cuffs which held her. The sound almost speeding up the brunette’s pace….almost.

“Waves!!” Nicole whined as the morning rays finally peaked over the top of the trees, blanketing the ground in light. The brunette’s mouth kissed the rim of the underwear, tugging it down just enough so she could blow against the swollen clit. Nicole shifted, her legs not having anywhere else to go as she cursed herself for being so tall. Waverly stretched her tongue, gently licking against the throbbing core before her as her girlfriend tried lifting her pelvis for more contact. Waverly pulled back.

“Nicole, I need you to lay still.”

“Waves, my body is on fire.”

“I could stop.”

“Don’t you dare.” The redhead warned, her eyes meeting the mischievous hazel ones looking back at her. Nicole shifted against her cuffs, groaning loudly before resting her limbs. Once the brunette was sure she would stop her complaints, she held her palms against the redhead’s waist and went back to work. Waverly was great at many things, research being one of them. She had discovered a few new things within recent weeks and Nicole always found them more intoxicating than the last. Waverly gently kissed around the woman’s swollen sex, moans falling from Nicole’s lips as the brunette happily trailed her mouth along. She brought her tongue against the redhead’s thighs, her mouth slowly sucking against the tender flesh before kissing it all better. Waverly did the same to the other thigh, finally bringing her path back inward, kissing gently against the woman’s pelvis before finally resting where Nicole needed release.

Her girlfriend was dripping, her body ready for contact as Waverly slid her tongue into her opening. Nicole practically gasped so loud the car’s engine ceased to exist. The brunette enjoyed her girlfriend’s constant encouragement through pants and screams, it's usually why she took her time playing with her. Waverly’s mouth sucked against the swollen clit, her tongue moving in and out as Nicole continued her small wails. Once the two became used to the pace, Waverly pulled back, blowing a gentle breath against the already throbbing center. As her girlfriend groaned from the action, the brunette slowly pushed one finger into the woman’s awaiting folds, dragging her digit in and out.

“Fuck Waves.” Nicole shifted, her body not being able to take the pace any longer.

“What do you need, Officer Haught?” Waverly smiled up, tilting her head as her finger continued to run in and out, slower and slower.

“Waves.” Nicole shifted her hands, her arms causing the chain to rattle against the door. “I need more.”

“More?” Waverly smirked, dropping her head, kissing against the woman’s sex once again.

“Fuck. Waves, I need more pressure.”

“Oh.” She pulled back dragging that one finger faster.

“Waverly, please. You know what I want.” Nicole pushed her body up as best as she could, wishing her girlfriend would just put her out of her misery. Her entire being felt like it was on fire, her throat hitching with moans as her chest heaved.

“What do you need, Officer Haught?”

“I need you to fuck me harder, Waverly.” There, she said it. Nicole awaited her request as the brunette happily pulled her digit back, inserting a second finger before moving faster. Waverly’s hand was already covered in liquid, her mouth gently biting against the nub between the woman’s legs as a ‘fuck’ was heard vibrating off the windows. Waverly slinked in a third finger, her thumb playing with the outside folds as Nicole began to writhe. The taller woman felt her body bubbling up with pleasure, it swept across every inch of her body, curling up and taking solace right against her lower belly as Waverly quickened her pace. It was such a sight to see from the brunette’s perspective when the Officer practically tightened her body before going limp under her. The brunette made sure she continued her pace, allowing her girlfriend to ride her orgasm for as long as possible before she pulled her hand back. They both fell into a fit of pants as Waverly leaned up, her mouth allowing her girlfriend a sweet kiss before she licked her fingers clean.

“I think I’m getting better at that.” Waverly smiled as Nicole panted, her hands still locked above her head.

“You…are…extraordinary… at that.” The redhead shifted, her eyes falling against the mess on the floor. “Want to help me out of these?”

“Where’s the key?” Waverly was still sucking on her own fingers as Nicole instructed her to her jacket. The brunette felt around it, before slowly moving things from one side of the car to the next. Nicole could see the small furrow on Waverly’s brow. “Whaaatt?”

“Um. What does it look like?”

“It’s a small silver key with three notches. It’s right in the left pocket.”

Waverly went back to checking the coat before searching the floor without putting too much weight on Nicole. Once Waverly’s hazel eyes met her girlfriend’s Nicole shifted realizing she couldn’t sit up.

“Waves…”

“So, the key isn’t there.”

“I…” Nicole pondered on where it could be. “I forgot it fell out when I tossed my coat in the passenger seat this morning.

“I’ll grab it.” Waverly almost grabbed the jacket to cover with, knowing outside was still cold, the morning sky reminded her that the disguise of the early morning no longer lingered. The brunette pulled the car door, tugging against the handle a few times before gently reaching over towards Nicole.

“What now?” The redhead questioned.

Waverly was silent before she reached to tug on the door where Nicole was latched. Once she stretched over her, the Officer let out a loud groan.

“Fuck. This is a cop car, Nicole.” The redhead reminded herself. “You can't open it from the inside. Not back here at least.”

“So…”

“Fuck.”

“We’re locked in?” Waverly felt herself wanting to giggle at the situation they were currently in. The car was running, her girlfriend was locked to the door handle and they both were practically completely naked. Nicole shifted against the door, her eyes studying the handle as if there was a way to unlatch herself. She pulled and shifted and tried to turn as Waverly gave her abdomen a soft pat.

“Just relax, baby. I’m sure there’s a way to get out of this.” Waverly pushed her nose against the glass between the rear and the front. She could clearly see the key against the floor for the cuffs. She smirked, knowing they were silly to have not realized this before hand. Just as Waverly took note of the time, it was nearing nine, her head snapped towards the house. Although the back windows were mostly fogged, she could see her sister staring at the cruiser. Waverly tried to grab something to cover up with.

“Haught! You better not be picking up my sister in that narc-mobile.” Wynonna trailed towards the car, her eyes focusing on the empty front seat before she stretched to open the rear door. Nicole felt herself being tugged out slightly as Wynonna gazed into the car before shutting it.

“Ow.” The redhead groaned as the door was pushed against her head.

“You are not screwing my sister in the back of that car.” The woman scolded from outside.

“You’re the one that banned me from the house.” Nicole yelled back.

“Because you were always filling up my house with your loud screams.”

“Waverly’s just that good.” The redhead smirked as Wynonna screeched.

“Don’t tell me about how my baby sister is in bed.” The older brunette shot back.

“Hey.” Waverly gave a pat to Nicole’s stomach, her voice reaching her sister as well. “We’re kind of locked in the cruiser so… if you’re done being horrified, can you grab the silver key from the passenger seat and open the door to let us out while you’re at it?” Waverly awaited the response.

“And then you get my sister stuck in that narc-car? Haught, I have some choice words for you.” The older woman went back to her complaint, pulling open the front door before purposefully walking to the other side and tossing the key at Waverly. “Babygirl, hurry up and get inside before you catch a cold.”

“This was my idea Wynonna.” Her sister spoke up.

“I’m going out with Dolls and when I return, that ginger better be far away from here.” Wynonna closed the door once more as Nicole sighed. Waverly shook her head before slowly unlatching her girlfriend before they both froze. They were once again closed tight in the vehicle.

“WYNONNA!!” They screamed.


End file.
